Not A Word
by Winchestersanon
Summary: Set during NM. After Bella's disastrous birthday party and Edward leaving her, Bella sets out to start her life over. Finishing senior year early, she heads down to Texas for a change of scenery. While out, she meets somebody she never thought she would.
1. Leave the Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Stephanie Meyers' work. She wrote the original Twilight Series. I just like to mess with the characters :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Misery.<p>

That's the only thing I have felt for what now seems like decades, although it has only been two years. Two years since Edward Cullen left me in the woods, and when the rest of the Cullen's abandoned me alone in Forks to die. I try my hardest not to remember that night, but every time I close my eyes, there it is.

_He took my hand just as I arrived home from school. Of course he hadn't been there, it was sunny out today. "Come take a walk with me," he insisted, using that smirk I fell in love with. I immediately followed him to the forest where he had once told me to stay out of. To say I was confused was an understatement. We stopped after a few minutes of walking and he turned to me. "Bella, we're leaving." Okay, well I knew this day would come. I wanted it more than anything. "Okay, well I'll need to tell Charlie something…" He cut me off. "When I say 'we', I mean my family and myself." Just then, my whole world turned. "But I could-", he cut me off again. "I don't want you to come with us." I couldn't hear anymore. I knew what he was trying to say. How could somebody so perfect like Edward want me? He couldn't. "You… don't want me…" I felt dizzy. My whole world was crashing down on me. The love of my life was leaving me. I had to do something. "Edward, this has nothing to do with what happened with Jasper. It was an accident." I could feel my traitor tears in my eyes, begging to flow over. "You're right. It was an accident that was to be expected. From this point on you won't have to worry about such accidents. You're human, you will forget us. It will be as if I never existed." My mind shut off. I froze. Did somebody as smart as Edward really expect me to forget vampires were real? _

I barely remember the rest. I try to forget it. I remember being carried from the forest after chasing after him, but this brings me back to my present. I'm sitting in my room, packing the last of my things. Charlie thought it was time to finally move on from the past. I still held onto it, even if Edward took all my reminders. I had finally graduated from high school, top of my class. I knew that once that was done, it was time to leave Forks behind. I took a year off after school to earn some money to add to my college fund, and to spend time with Jacob. Although I could never offer him the type of relationship he wanted -even after he changed from being a normal kid, into a giant wolf- I just couldn't let Edward go. Eventually Jacob imprinted on Leah Clearwater. I don't know how that relationship will end well, but they are perfect together.

I was getting my life on track. And now, I was moving to Houston, Texas to go to college to major in Business to open a photography studio. I was finally starting my new life that Edward wanted me to. I just needed some final closure. I knew where I needed to go from there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I will try to update as quickly as possible, but since I am so critical of my work it may take longer than a week between each chapter. _

_Sometimes I may update before that. :) _

_PS; Do not leave bad reviews please. If you do not like this, simply leave. I would love any ideas you all may have though!  
><em>


	2. Forget You

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Stephanie Meyers' work. She wrote the original Twilight Series. I just like to mess with the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When I woke up the morning that I would be leaving to go to Texas, I reminded myself I had to face my past before I could go onto my future. My dreams the night before were peaceful for a change, so I had a good night's rest. I stretched out my rested limbs and looked out of the window.

_Hmm, it's sunny for a change. Hopefully that's a good sign today will be alright,_ I thought.

I climbed out of my bed and headed toward the one bathroom the house had. I can't say I will miss sharing a place with my dad. It has been way too awkward the past few years sharing a bathroom with him. Sighing, I start the shower.

After I was washed, shaved, and everything else I could possibly do, I went back to my room nearly colliding with Charlie on the way.

_Awkward,_ I thought. Especially since I was just in a towel.

I squeaked out an apology and ran to my room not tripping once. I felt proud of myself. Jacob had taken it upon himself to help me with my coordination skills and I was very pleased after just a week when I hadn't tripped one single time nor ran into anything.

As I walked to my closet, I wondered what I should wear on this little secret trip I would be taking soon.

_I mean really, what does one wear when going to an abandoned vampire house?_

I mentally slapped myself and shook my head. If somebody were to hear the things I think of, they would commit me to a mental hospital. This made me glad my mind was apparently mute since Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

_Mind raper. No privacy around that asshole._ Wow, I need to get a life and stop thinking these things.

I finally picked out a faded grey pair of skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, black lace panties and bra. Just looking at this made me laugh; Alice would have a fit! Too fucking bad. Pixie bitch left- she has no say in what I wear anymore.

After getting dressed I ran my fingers through my hair and decided that it was alright looking. It had grown out to almost my waist over the past couple of years. I've of course had a trim here and there, but I kept it at a long length. I applied a minimal amount of make-up which consisted of black eyeliner, mascara, and a thin layer of lip gloss. Wearing a lot of make-up was not appealing to me. I'd never done it and probably won't ever. Bright colored eye shadow scares the shit out of me, so I don't use it. I know that if the Pixie had her way, she'd make me look like a fucking Barbie doll, frilly clothes and bright make-up included.

After checking myself over in the mirror on my wall, and found I was satisfied, I picked up my phone and wallet and went downstairs. Charlie was sitting in his recliner in the living room watching some fishing show on TV. We talked for a minute before I went into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast- a poptart- and then left, grabbing my keys on the way out.

The drive to my former vampire family's' home is not something I was looking forward to. But, I needed a bit of closure, even if I had moved on with my life since they had left. I couldn't even tell Charlie when he had asked me where I was heading off to.

"_Hey Bells, where are you going? We've gotta get going soon," he had asked. _

"_Um, well… I'm just going to say bye to Jake and the rest of the pa- I mean everyone else one last time." I almost slipped about the pack for the hundredth time! I hope he believed me though, I still can't lie for shit._

"_Oh, okay. Don't be too long. It's a long drive."_

_I waved goodbye and went out the door._

Charlie had taken a week off of work to drive with me down to Texas to help me settle in. I was mildly excited, getting to spend some time with my dad away from anything supernatural.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the old Cullen mansion, since I had memorized this route so many times before. As I drove up the hidden path, I could tell nobody had ever come back. All of the shrubbery was overgrown – almost taller than my truck cab – and a lot of weeds. As I got to the top of the driveway, I felt a sense of dread come over me.

_I shouldn't have come here._

_**Too late now dipshit,**_ _My inner voice replied._

_Fuck, now I'm talking to myself! _

Shaking my head, I mustered by my tiny bit of courage and got out of my truck to make my way to the front door. Turning the handle, I was shocked to find it unlocked. I really shouldn't have been though.

"_Stupid vampires,"_ I muttered to myself as I opened the door and walked in.

My vision was immediately assaulted with furniture covered in white sheets, and what wasn't covered had a thick layer of dust settled over it. The aftermath of the birthday party had been cleaned up, looking as if it hadn't even happened. The only thing that was out of place was Edward's piano. It still lay in ruins from where Jasper had landed. I suppose though they wouldn't want to be reminded of that awful night. I didn't want to either.

As I made my way through the living room and toward the stairs, I felt a shiver run up my spine. It felt so dead here.

_**Ha ha, dead.**_ _**They were dead, stupid!**_

_Shut up! _I really need to stop talking to myself.

Rolling my eyes, I continued up the stairs. The first room I went to was Carlisle's office. The door was open, and the sun was shining through the open curtains. As I looked around, I noticed some papers and an envelope laying on his desk. I walked over and saw my name in Alice's elegant script writing across the envelope. I gently picked it up, flipping it over and opening it. I sat down and started to read.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know that you may not understand why we left you, but it was necessary for what needed to happen. A few days before your party, I had a vision that shocked me. No matter what I thought of to change it, it still happened. I had to figure out a way to make us all leave, including Edward. I'm sorry for the way it happened, I never intended for Jasper to attack you. That part went horribly wrong. I hope one day you will forgive me, I still and will always love you as my sister. _

_I guess I should tell you why this all happened though. Edward, well… he wasn't your real mate. Yes, he did love you, and still does. Your real mate is a human drinker. You will meet him soon, but I won't tell you any more about it. I also obviously still see you becoming like us, when or how is unclear. _

_In the bigger envelope under the one this letter was in, is some documents that include a new I.D., bank account information, and a credit card. Please Bella, take them with you. You don't need to use them, but they will come in handy when you're ready._

_As I said before, I love you as my sister. You always have a place in my heart. I'm leaving my number with you; you're ready to have it now. You don't have to contact me but if you ever need help, don't hesitate to call me._

_Love always,_

_Alice_

I couldn't believe what I had just read. With shaky hands, I set the letter to the side and picked up the bigger envelope and opened it. Inside were exactly the things she told me. I looked at the I.D. and noticed my last name was not Swan, but Whitlock.

_Whitlock? Where the hell did that name come from?_ I thought to myself.

I shook my head and set it aside, looking at the bank papers. Shock was the only thing I could feel. I'd never seen that many numbers in my bank account! Taking a deep breath, I put the items back in the envelope, folded up the letter and added it to the bigger envelope. I left Carlisle's office and moved onto the next room I knew I had to go.

Edward's room was at the end of the hall and the door was closed. Once I got in front of it and opened the door, I was assaulted with his scent. Everything was just as it was the day of the party. I made my way over to the leather couch and sat down.

The room felt so empty. I thought I'd at least feel some emotion, but I didn't. Maybe Alice was right? I knew I had moved on, but doesn't somebody usually feel something when facing their past? With a heavy sigh, I stood up and left Edward's room and closing the door behind me.

As I walked back down the stairs, I pulled my cell phone out and checked the time. _Crap._ I didn't think I had been here as long as I had been, but apparently I'd been gone three hours. I looked around the living room one last time, and went out to my truck to go back home for the final time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ I made a twitter account! :) The link is on my page, so follow me for updates on when I'll be posting or anything else that pertains to this story!_

_I got this chapter done early because we were under tornado watch last night, so while I was in my little home made fort, I wrote a lot of it out. I hope you like it :D_


	3. Start All Over

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'll try to update again in a few days, since I already started on the next chapter. Again, I have twitter. Follow me amarie990_ :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Stephanie Meyers' work. She wrote the original Twilight Series. I just like to mess with the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<br>**

As I pulled up to my house, I saw an unfamiliar car sitting in my usual parking spot and the rental U-Haul we got for my things. We weren't expecting anybody- at least I didn't think so. I pulled off to the side of the road in front of the house and got out to inspect the car. It was a red Ford Mustang. I knew this, because Jacob practically made me sit down and learn everything there is to know about cars. And, because I had wanted one of these for years. I took one last glance at it, and walked up the steps into the house.

"Uh, dad? You around?" I called out. I couldn't hear him talking to anybody, so I didn't know what to think now.

"Yeah Bells?" He said as he came from the kitchen, beer in hand.

"Um… whose car?" I pointed behind me to the door.

A huge smile lit up Charlie's face and he practically dragged me out of the front door to said car. I looked at him as if he'd gone crazy. I mean, he could have…

I was dragged out of my musings by Charlie, who had opened the door to the car and pushed me in.

"What the hell dad?" I practically shouted.

"Congrats Bells! I got this for you as a going away gift. That truck of yours would never make it down to Texas! I don't want to be worrying about my baby girl getting around down there," he practically whispered the end. I could see the tears forming in his eyes. My dad didn't show emotion, so for him to almost be crying; it was big. I jumped out of the car and hugged him tight.

"Dad, don't cry. I'll start crying if you do. Thank you so much for the car, I love it! And, of course I love you daddy," I whispered to him. I let go of him and backed up a little and smiled.

"Kiddo, I'm just gonna miss you when I have to come back home. These past few years have been the best of my life. I'm glad you moved in with me," he wrapped me in a hug again and then smiled. "Well, how about we finish getting your stuff out to your new car that you want with you, and then the rest in the U-Haul?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Let's go," I told him as I walked toward the house again, taking another glance at my new baby. I mentally rolled my eyes. I'm sure Jacob would be proud of me.

My dad and I had just finished loading everything into my car and the U-Haul and were getting ready to leave. As I sat in the driver seat, I wondered what he was going to do with my truck.

"Uh, dad? What are you going to do with the truck?" I called out to him. He was locking up the front door.

He made his way over to me and smiled. "Well, I planned on keeping it for myself. I'd like to have some kind of vehicle to drive around that doesn't have flashing lights on it," he joked. I laughed along with him and shook my head.

"Awesome! It runs like a trooper," I grinned up at him. He just rolled his eyes and laughed at me. _Psht,_ I thought. _It does! It's lasted me this long. Of course, Jake has had to replace many things on it. So what!_

I was brought out of my musings by Charlie calling my name. "Bells? You ready?" he asked, a slight look of concern on his face. I must have been really out of it. Oops.

"Yeah dad, let's go. I'll follow behind you," I told him as I started up my baby. The purr of the engine was smooth. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I must have been grinning like an idiot because Charlie laughed at me as he patted the soft hood and walked to the U-Haul. He pulled off the side of the road and I followed, taking one last glance at the house. I would miss it here.

After we had been driving for many hours, Charlie called me on my cell to ask if I wanted to stop for the night. Since I was very tired and hungry, I readily agreed. I needed gas soon anyways. We were stopping in Denver, Colorado for the night. I followed my dad around until he found what looked like an okay motel. Pulling in the parking lot behind him, I shut the car off and waited. He ran inside and was in there for a few minutes. I decided to check my texts since it said I had a few in the corner of the screen.

The first couple were from Jake and Paul. Paul and I had become close over the past couple of years, especially since I always was with Jake. At first, we hated each other. He was an asshole and I just didn't want to be around anybody. After a few weeks though, we started to tolerate each other. Since then, he's been like my older brother.

_Hey Bells I just wanted to check on u. Call me when u get a chance- Jake_

I smiled and continued on.

_Belly, text me when you stop somewhere or call. I'd like to know if my little sis is O.K. – Pauly_

He'd taken to calling me Belly for some unknown reason. To get him back for the childish nickname, I started calling him Pauly. I laughed when I saw he had said it.

The last one was from Angela. She was the only person besides Mike who had actually cared enough to deal with my depression after Assward left. I had told her almost everything, besides the obvious fact that the Cullen's were vampires. We had spent many nights hanging out and gossiping like old women. I was going to miss her.

_Isabella Marie! I cannot believe you didn't call me today before you left! You better call me ASAP! I miss you already bitch. –Ang_

Considering her father was a Reverend didn't make her stay the shy, Christian girl everybody knew in high school. I was glad she didn't. I think I was a bad influence on her. I noticed Charlie was walking toward my car and I set my phone aside.

"Well, let's head inside. I got us two rooms. I'll see what we can do for food after I change, and I'm sure you want to rest for a little bit. How's that sound?" he asked. I readily agreed and grabbed my phone and my bag that had some clothes and toiletries in it. After locking up my car, Charlie handed me a key to my room and I set off.

I decided to send a quick text to Paul, letting him know I was in Denver stopping for the night.

_Hey Pauly. Dad and I just got to Denver. Stopping for the nite. I'll txt u tomorrow when we get to Hous.- Belly_

I hit send and then scrolled through my recent called and hit send on Jake's number. It rang once and then Jake's voice came through.

"BELLS!" he shouted in my ear. I pulled the phone away and cringed.

"Damn Jacob! Human here! I can hear you just fine!" I said back. _Stupid wolves_, I thought.

He laughed, and then spoke. "Well I miss you woman! So, where are you? Stopped for the night?"

"Yeah, dad and I are in Denver. I just wanted to check in with you before I showered and go to get food."

"Oh, sweet. Well, Leah said to tell you hi, she's out patrolling right now with Paul and Jared," he told me.

"Aw tell Leahboo I miss her. And the others. I've gotta get going though, I feel all gross from driving all day."

"Alright Bells, let me know when you get to Texas. Drive safe," he laughed at me. _Psh_.

"Oh, I will. I'm sure my new baby can handle me," I snickered. He gasped and then proceeded to demand I tell him what I meant.

"Well, seems Charlie was busy today. While I was out this morning, he bought me a 2008 Ford Mustang convertible. Cherry red. I almost pissed myself when he said it was mine," I giggled.

"Damn! I think I might jizz myself if I ever see that thing! Well, send me a picture of it when it's daylight. I need to see it shine." You could tell he was in awe.

"Alright Jakey, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't forget to tell everybody I said hello!" Even if he did, they'd see it later in his mind.

"Sure, sure. Be safe Bells, love ya," he said as he hung up.

I set my phone down and went to the bathroom, grabbing my bag along the way. I needed a hot shower. The hot water felt amazing, but it was short lived. I heard somebody knocking on my door. It was probably my father. I grabbed my towel and ran out to the main room and swung the door open. I was correct in my assumption. Charlies' face was priceless.

"Uh yeah I'm gonna head down to Wendy's. It's down the road. Want anything?" he asked me.

"Sure, um just get me a burger, small fries and a soda," I replied. He nodded and I yelled out a thank you, and then headed back to the shower after locking the door.

After finally finishing my shower, I toweled off and put on my night clothing. I went back out to the room and lay on the bed and decided to call Angela. It took a couple of rings until she picked up.

"Well, well, well… It's Bella Swan calling me! Why didn't you do that _before_ you left?" She all but yelled into the phone. I cringed. Oopsie.

"Sorry, I know it was shitty. I just had to take care of some unfinished shit," I explained. She had already known of my plans, but not if I would go through with them.

"Ah, yes. Those plans. Well, how did it go?"

I sighed, and told her of the events that occurred, minus what Alice had left me. Just some minor points in the letter. To say that Angela was pissed, would be an understatement.

"You mean to tell me, that little pixie bitch from Hell, told you that Edward left because he _loves_ you?" She screeched into my ear.

"Yeah, well… I guess so. I don't care though, I'm starting my new life over. Fuck them. Speaking of, Charlie got me a new car. It's so bad ass man, you'll have to come visit and see," I told her. There was a knock on the door, knowing it was my dad I told Ang to hang on.

I opened the door to see Charlie standing there with a couple bags with the Wendy's label on them and him looking as if he were out of breath.

"Uh, dad? Why do you look like you just ran a mile after chain smoking?" I laughed out.

He rolled his eyes and walked into my room and set the bag that I assume is mine on the little table. "Well, I didn't feel like taking that damn trailer just to get some food, so I walked. Now, if I have a heart attack after I get back to my room, I'll pound on the wall." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. What an ass!

"Sure dad, whatever you say! Why don't we just eat in here and chat?" I asked him. Sure, it wasn't one of my dinners I made for him but it would do.

"Sure, don't leave Angela hangin' on the line though," he laughed as he sat down.

"Shit!," I ran over to my phone that was laying on the bed and told her I'd call her back in a little bit. We said goodbye and I went back over to the table. It looked as if my dad was halfway through his meal before I had even gotten to mine.

"Jesus dad! Did you taste it?" I asked.

He scoffed and nodded, taking another bite. After we were done eating, I said goodnight and told him to I'd be up by 7 AM to get gas and be on the road. He agreed.

After calling Angela and talking for a few more minutes, I knew I needed to get to sleep. We hung up, with me promising to let her know when I got to my new place. After putting my phone on the charger and setting my alarm, I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Grenade

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Stephanie Meyers' work. She wrote the original Twilight Series. I just like to mess with the characters.**

**Remember, follow me on twitter amarie990_ to get updates, and possibly sneak peaks at the next chapters!  
><strong>

**Thank you ALL for your awesome reviews! Y'all are great! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

Fuckin' whore. I can't believe my wife, ex-wife, would cheat on me! And for the past fifteen years! I should have known, but my gift wasn't workin' apparently. Fuck!

She's been sleepin' around with some random vamp named George she met out on a hunt one night I guess. I shouldn't care really. She's not my mate. Never was, just a fuck buddy for some odd decades, and my wife for appearances. I did love her, but not fully.

As I'm out on my hunt, I can't help but reflect on all of that shit. I can feel something will be changing soon. Somethin' big. I think it's a good thing, but I'm weary of it. I could sure use some of Major's mood voodoo shit right now to concentrate. I miss that little shit. Stupid Demon Pixie, she fuckin' turned him into a life size Ken doll. Too bad she ain't Barbie, short shit.

I walk into a bar that is on the street I'm on, and look around. Seems like a dive, conciderin' there's only a few people in it. Walking up to the bar, the bartender looks up. He seems to sense the danger and slightly steps back. "Uh so what can I get ya?" he asked.

Takin' a seat, I tap my chin with my index finger to seem as if I'm thinking. "Double shot of Jameson," shit burns goin' down, but feels great. He puts glass down in front of me an' scuttles off to the other end of the bar. Chucklin' to myself, I down the shot and slam the glass down.

After sitting there for a few more minutes, I order another shot and decide to look around the place. I notice a fake bleach blond chick talking with a red headed chick in the corner of the room, standing. Both girls have on short dresses and their most likely fake tits, are poppin' out of the top. Hello, dinner and desert.

Downing the second shot, I get up and walk slowly over to the ladies, smirkin' when I see their faces become flushed and eyes lust filled. _That's right ladies, I know I'm fuckin' hot._ I stand with my back to the wall, facing them to talk.

"Well, hello ladies," I drawl out. "Can I buy you two a drink?" I ask, still smirkin' at their lust filled reaction. They giggle and nod quickly. Bowin' my head, I make my way over to the bar and order their drinks, only waiting a minute for them. As I make my way back over, I listen to their conversation.

"_Oh my God Jenna! Did you see that guys ass? He's totally bone-worthy." _

"_Duh! Of course I did Britt! He's fucking sex on legs!"_

Hmm, guess fake blond is Brittany, and Red is Jenna. I'll just stick to Blondie and Red. Right now though, I just want to fuckin' get fed. After handing each of them their drinks, I ask their names, even though I already know them.

Blondie introduces herself first, stepping in front of Red. She kind of smells like apricots and wood. Weird fucking combo if you ask me. Mentally rollin' my eyes, I look down at her.

"Well, my name is Brittany, but you can call me Britt," she practically purred out. I notice Red roll her eyes at Blondie, then coming up to my other side and introducing herself.

"Names Jenna," she said, licking her lips. It made her look like a slut, maybe she is. Her scent was a more appealing as she smelled like flowers and the ocean. _Looks like I found my desert,_ I think to myself, and look over to her.

"Names Peter, ladies," I drawl out to them. Their breathing hitches and I can tell they're even more turned on than before. I can smell the alcohol on them, and it's pretty heavy. _So easy,_ I though. I may as well get them out of here now.

Leaning in toward Red's ear, I let out a shallow breath, "How about you and your friend come back to my place with me?" I ask, listening to her heart rate increase and see her skin turning red. She swallows thickly and nods her head. I chuckle lowly and turn to Blondie, doing the same thing.

Five minutes later, their tab and mine paid for, we walk out of the dive bar. Once we get outside, I shove the both of them up against the alley wall of the bar, hiding in the shadows. Their breathing is ragged, and I start off with Blondie, trailing my lips up and down her throat, getting a low moan from her. I lightly suck on her pulse point, and gently scrape my sharp teeth against her paper thin skin. Red is next to her, watching the whole thing with lust filled eyes. _Idiots. Death is right here and they're horny._ I start sucking harder on Blondie's neck, biting down and turning her head to the opposite side to cover her mouth, without Red seeing. Once the taste of her sweet warm blood fills my mouth, I'm lost. I can still hear Red next to me, she's breathing harder by the second. Blondie is struggling a little, but it's pointless against me. Once she's emptied of blood and gone limp in my arms, I snap her neck too quickly for Red to see and pull my lips back from Blondie's neck, sealing over the mark with venom.

Red, finally noticing that something is wrong, starts shaking and is about to scream. I quickly clamp my hand over her mouth and look into her eyes. The lust from earlier is replaced with fear. _Ahh, makes the blood all the more sweeter._ I lean in toward her ear, licking the shell of it.

"See what happens when you go home with strangers, _Jenna_?" I ask, biting her ear lobe gently. She tries screaming again, but I just laugh. "That won't work my dear, nobody can hear you," I purr into her ear. I can tell her fear has increased even more at that. My sensitive hearing doesn't pick up anybody within human hearing distance. Deciding that I didn't want to waste anymore time, I latch onto Red's neck, taking in her sweet, mouthwatering blood. Too soon, it's all gone. I seal the bite up again, and snap her neck.

* * *

><p>After disposing of their bodies, I decided to make my way home finally. After running for twenty minutes, I'm at my house that is on the outskirts of Houston. I can tell it's probably around two in the morning, and decide to go in and shower, then call the Major. I need to talk to him about my funny feeling earlier.<p>

The hot shower on my cold skin felt good, and after toweling off and putting on a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, I make my way to my study and dialed Major's number. After a couple rings, he picked up.

"_Hey fucker, long time no talk,"_ he laughs into the phone.

"Yeah, well if you fuckin' stopped munchin' on bunnies with that midget wife of yours and visited, I'd have a reason to talk to ya," that asshole knows I hate that evil pixie.

"_Fuck you! If you two could get along we'd come visit yer lonely ass!" _he shouted into the phone.

"Never will happen. Last time y'all were here she tried fuckin' dressin' me like a doll and tellin' me to go suck on some squirrel blood. Jesus Major, I didn't call to talk about your wife. I've been feelin' like something important is going to be happening soon, like within a week soon," I tell him. He just laughs. Mother-fuckin' _laughs_! "Hey, asshole! Not a laughing matter," I growl out at him. He just laughs some more. I growl again. "Jasper," fucker knows I'm serious now.

"_Alright, fine, I'll stop. Good or bad?" _he asks. He sounds like he is outside, probably getting away from the elf.

"Good for me, bad for others I believe. It's going to be fuckin' life changing Major. It involves you too," I mutter the last bit.

"_And why would it involve me, Captain?" _ Shit, he's getting pissed now.

"I don't fuckin' know! You do anything recently that would involve me somehow?" I ask.

"_Not unless you know of Fuckward's human pet, and me tryna eat her," _he mumbles.

Now, why would I know anything to do with that fairy? He just won't admit he likes cock. I almost feel bad for him. I bet if he ever saw a pussy, he'd die of embarrassment. _Prude bitch._

"No, I don't. So what did Doucheward do? Try and rip your arm off? Tell you to go munch on a woodchuck? Cry like a little bitch?" I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. I could hear Major laughin' too, but quieted down after a couple minutes.

"_No, he ordered all of us-me mostly- to leave Forks, and never go back. I guess he was going to break up with Bella, his pet, after we were gone and then join the family. Ali and I left, we're in New York. We have been for a while now. Everybody else is in Maine last I heard." _ Well damn, didn't expect that.

"How'd you even come to be trying to take a bite out of her?" I had to know.

"_Well, Ali and Edward," _I rolled my eyes. Of course the two of them did something together. _"They planned a birthday party for her, even after Isabella insisted on not wanting one. Anyways, being the clumsy human she is, she cut her finger opening up a gift and all of a sudden I'm feeling bloodlust from six vampires, then my own. One of which, Edward. Apparently Isabella is his singer. Well, you can pretty much guess how it went from there. Eddie saved the pet, I got blamed. And here we are today. Haven't heard a thing about her since that night," _Oh shit.

"Well damn, J. If y'all would fuckin' just eat what you're supposed to, that shit wouldn't happen. Bunnies and deer aren't right, you know that." He's going to flip out on me. Fuck!

"_Fuck you Pete! You know whenever I try and hunt humans I can't stand feelin' their emotional shit, knowing they're going to die. Why do you think I started this diet when Ali told me about it? Christ Captain, you know that!"_

"Well, _Major,_" I sneer, "You're the empath. Fuckin' change their emotions! Dipshit," I mumble the last part. I know he heard me though by the growl coming through my phone.

"_Captain, lay off. Back to the matter at hand. Your feeling involves me, an' we have no idea why. Is it going to be a big change?" _ he asks.

"Fuck, I think so. You and I both. You gotta leave the elf, J. She ain't your mate. You know that, dammit," he growls in warning at me again. I don't give a shit. He knows it. She fuckin' made him soft. "Listen, just… I don't know man. Come down here in about a month. Lose the baggage. I fuckin' mean it. I'm going to need your help, I know it."

_"Pete, I swear… I'm goin' ta murder ya when I see ya. If yer ass is wrong about this, you best fuckin' hope that gift of yours tells you to hightail ass out of the area. See you in a month, fuck face," _he snaps and hangs up on me, leaving me to stare at the phone.

I wander out to my living room, and turn on the television. I start thinkin' back on the conversation. I hope I'm right, cause if I'm not, Major is goin' to fry my ass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I'll try to get the next chapter up very soon. I've been in pain the past few days due to my bottom wisdom teeth coming in. It hurts to move my jaw, so I am on pain killers that just put me to sleep. I'll be getting them out soon though! But, in my awake hours I'll be writing!_


	5. Decoy

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Stephanie Meyers' work. She wrote the original Twilight Series. I just like to mess with the characters. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning was difficult. My eyelids felt like they were glued together, and my whole body felt weighed down to the bed. I didn't want to move. I knew I had to get up, I could hear my alarm going off on my phone. I rolled over, groaning as I did, and turned my alarm off. <em>Today is going to be a long day.<em>

After showering quickly and getting dressed, I packed up my overnight bag and double checked to make sure I had everything from the motel room. Deciding that I did, I grabbed my bag and phone then headed over to Charlie's room. I knocked, waiting a minute before I heard him opening the door, grunting a "Morning."

"Morning. Ready to go?" I asked.

He nodded, waved my into his room to wait while he gathered his things. A couple minutes later, we were heading to the gas station to fill up both tanks, and to grab some food for the rest of the trip. I was craving some Kit-Kats and peanut butter M&M's. Finding them in the candy isle, I grabbed two of each, a pack of juicy fruit gum, then went to look for a drink. Deciding on water and a Snapple, I went to pay up front. Charlie was there too with his food. His was more healthier than mine, being a small snack size box of cereal, some kind of fruit bar, and a giant bottle of water.

"Wow, healthy food dad. What's the occasion?" I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't. A few giggles escaped me and he narrowed his eyes.

"I just want to watch my health. With you moving Bells, I'm not going to have you cooking for me anymore. I know I'll want to order pizzas and go to the diner. Gotta work on my figure," he winked, taking my items from me and putting them with his to pay.

"Sure dad, and whom is it you need to watch your figure for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction. He just blushed, muttering something too low for me to hear. "What was that dad? I don't understand mumbling."

"I said, I just want to look good. I'm going to start watching what I eat, really. I don't want to end up having a heart attack like Harry did," he sighed.

"Oh dad! Why didn't you just tell me? I would have been helping you instead of making lasagna and fried fish every night for dinner!" He just shrugged, paid the cashier and taking the bag that had been filled with our snacks. I followed him outside to my car.

"I didn't want you worrying, thinking I was sick or something Bells. Let's talk about this later, we've gotta get on the road if we want to be to Houston by a decent hour tomorrow," he said as he handed me my things. I readily agreed, giving him a quick hug and getting into my car. I waited until he started up the trailer, and then followed him out onto the road.

I decided to plug in my iPod and picked a random playlist I had on there. After a few seconds, I could hear my favorite band, Thirty Seconds to Mars coming out of my speakers. Jared Leto had to be one of the hottest men I had ever seen. Even better than Emoward.

After a few of their songs were on, a few Lady GaGa and Paramore songs came on. I mostly tuned them out, starting to think of how to start my life over in the South. I knew I needed a semi makeover; hair, clothes…everything. I grabbed one of my kit-kats, my stomach growling in agreement that it needed something.

After driving for what seemed like several hours, I knew I had to get gas again. I called my dad, letting him know we needed to get off at the next exit. He agreed, and after about fifteen more miles we got to the exit, searching for the closest station. Finding one, I pulled up to a pump and filled the tank while Charlie went inside for me to pay. After he came back out, I yelled a quick thanks to him.

* * *

><p>Early into the next morning, we finally made it to my new apartment. I was so excited. After practically jumping out of my car and running to the front office to get the key. I had found the apartment complex online when I found out I got into University of Houston. I instantly fell in love and called the realtor number listed and sent a down payment in.<p>

When I finally found my correct apartment, I shoved the key into the front door and walked in. It was even better than it was online. The living room was huge, with fireplace, basic furniture, and a door to a patio. I made my way to toward the dining room/kitchen and fell in love. Everything was brand new! The dining room had a washer and dryer off the one side, then a full bathroom too. I totally forgot my dad was with me until he came up behind me, saying my name.

"Yeah dad?" I turned around, still excited and ready to look at the upstairs.

"Should I start unloading some of your things?" he asked, pointing toward the door.

"Yeah, sure. I'm just going to check out the upstairs quickly, and then I'll be down to help," I told him, making my way up the stairs. The bedroom was the main area. There was a queen size bed, nightstand, and a basic dresser. I also noticed three doors, one leading to the patio and the other two I assumed to a bathroom and closet. Picking one of the two I didn't know, I crossed the room. The closet was a giant walk-in. It was probably half the size of my bedroom from Forks. I walked to the other door, now knowing it was the bathroom. It had a beach type theme to it, and I fell in love.

I made my way back downstairs to help Charlie, groaning as I did. It was going to take forever to unload my things from the moving truck then unpack and set them up. There were a couple boxes in the living room by the time I made it down, with Charlie on his way inside again with another box.

"Thanks dad," I said to him as I walked out to start getting my things. I cringed when I saw the amount of boxes and furniture pieces in the truck. Sighing, I picked up the first one I saw and trudged my way back inside, setting it down and only to keep repeating it over and over. About an hour and a half later, Charlie and I had everything out of the truck and in my new living room. I was starving, and I was going to assume my dad was too, since he could eat all the time.

"Are you hungry dad?" I asked, plopping down on the couch. I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. It was a long morning, and I felt like I was going to have a stroke from doing all that work.

"Yeah, what should we get?" Crap. I forgot there was no food here. I thought about it for a moment, deciding to look up somewhere on my phone to have food delivered. I found a pizza delivery place that was near.

"Uh, does pizza sound good?"

"Sure, sure," my dad grunted out as he got up.

"Alright, I'll order a plain one. Do you mind looking for some plates? I bought some and put them in a box… I just don't remember which one." He agreed, and started searching while I ordered. I told my address, and was told it would be twenty minutes or so. "Dad, I'm going to go shower quickly. They said it would be probably twenty minutes or so." He nodded, and I made my way upstairs to my bathroom.

After the pizza arrived, I was dragging myself from the couch just to get to my bedroom. Charlie was going to stay on the couch. We had gotten some blankets out from the boxes to use until I could go shop. I said a tired goodnight to him from the stairs. Once up there, I did my nightly routine and then got into bed.

It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes, but I woke up from feeling as if I was being watched. I had felt that feeling many times over the past couple of years. I surmised it to Victoria, biding her time to come and kill me. I was sure of it. I mean, the Cullen's killed her mate. I'd go after anybody who did that. I tiptoed out of my bed to go check on Charlie. When I got to the top of the stairs though, I could hear his loud snoring. Giggling, I went back to bed and decided to ignore whatever was watching. _Just get me while I'm sleeping. I'm too tired to stay awake to care right now,_ I thought and then promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>The days were passing by slowly due to unpacking my things and having to run out every so often to a store close by to buy something I needed. After that was all done though, my dad and I decided to go explore what Houston had to offer. There were quite a few shopping centers nearby, along with restaurants and bars. Obviously I couldn't go to the bars and drink with him and try to use a fake I.D., he would murder me.<p>

It was Thursday night, and Charlie wanted to take me out to dinner. There was a bar and grille he saw one day while we were out that he wanted to try, so tonight was the night to do so. After we got there, we were seated near the bar area. Charlie ordered a beer, while I settled for an ice water. I was scanning the room when my eyes locked on to a familiar pair of red ones. I could feel all the blood drain from my face and all the air leave my lungs. _._ _I'm going to die tonight._ She was sitting at the bar, a drink in front of her, just watching me with a smirk.

Snapping fingers brought my attention back to my dad, who was calling my name. I'm sure I looked like I was about to be sick. I felt like I was.

"You okay kiddo? You look like you just saw a ghost," he looked genuinely concerned.

Shaking my head, I tried to calm down. "No… I mean I'm fine. Just tired still, it's been a long week." Even that sounded lame to me. I can't lie for shit. And by the look on my dad's face, he didn't believe me either.

"Alright. Well, what do you think you're gonna get kid? I'm thinking a burger for me," he said while staring at the menu.

I looked mine over quickly, not feeling hungry anymore. I settled for a side salad. "Just a salad," I told him.

A brush of cold air on my back had me panicking. I was going to fucking die now, and my dad probably was too. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"Hello, Isabella. Pleasure seeing you here, hmm? I haven't seen you in a few years," Victoria's smooth voice said from beside me as she took a seat at the table with us. _Double shit!_

"Uh, yeah. It's been a while," my voice was shaky. I looked to my dad, who was just staring at Victoria with an odd expression that I couldn't figure out.

"Are you going to introduce me to your company Isabella?" she asked me, drawing my attention back to her.

"S-sure. Dad, this is Victoria. She's um… a friend of the Cullen's," I lied. "And Victoria, this is my dad, Charlie," I told her. "Please, leave him alone. This doesn't involve him," I begged in a whisper so only she would hear me.

She ignored me, and turned to my father while sticking her hand out. "Hello Charlie," she practically purred out to him. His eyes grew large and his mouth dropped open. It would have been funny, if I wasn't about to possibly die.

"H-hi," he stuttered out, grabbing her hand. His eyes grew larger, probably due to her cold skin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Victoria," he spoke quickly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Charlie," she whispered loud enough to hear, winking at him. Letting go of his hand, she turned back to me. "So, Isabella, what brings you down here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Change of scenery, that kind of thing," I answered. Why was she asking me this stuff? She was just going to kill me!

A throat clearing took my attention away from her and to the waitress standing at our table. I told her my order, then Charlie told her his.

"Bells, I'll be right back," he muttered as he got up from the table. _FUCK! He's leaving me alone! He's never going to see me again. She wouldn't just take me in public, would she?_ My head turned toward the vampire, who was staring at me with questioning eyes. I needed to be brave.

"What are you doing here Victoria? Have you been following me?" I blurted out.

A bell like laugh came to my ears, surprising me. "No, Isabella. I'm not following you, per say. Just your father," she smirked.

"WHAT?" No, what does she want with him! A laugh brought my attention toward it. _Oops, guess I said that out loud._

"Well, it's actually a long story. I mean no harm to him, I promise. Nor to you. I'd like to explain, but obviously not here. Especially since your father is on his way back to the table," she told me. I nodded, agreeing with her just as he sat back down.

"So, how did you two meet?" My dad asked me.

"Well… like I said, she's friends with the Cullen's, and was visiting one day when I was there," hopefully he believed that. Victoria nodded, just staring at my dad. _Creepy._

"Yes, I was there to visit Carlisle and Esme while Isabella was there. I only met her briefly though," she told him just as our food was set in front of us. "I'll let you two get to your meal. Isabella?" she called to me as she stood.

"Yes?"

"After you're done, come find me. I need to ask you something," she smirked as she walked off.

* * *

><p>Dinner went smoothly after that, minus the vampire watching us from across the room. There was small talk, but mostly we were quiet. I excused myself after I was finished eating, and with shaky legs I walked over to Victoria. She turned toward me, smiling.<p>

"Isabella, I'd like you to know I really mean what I said about meaning you and your father no harm. I've actually been watching over the both of you since the James incident. Well, that's a lie. I had planned to kill you, but when I was at your home one night I spotted your father. He's my mate Isabella," she whispered the last part. I was shocked. I couldn't move, nor speak. It wasn't possible! James was her mate; you only have one in a lifetime Edward told me.

"How… How is that possible? What about James?" I asked. It couldn't be true!

She shook her head, her wild red flame hair flying all over. "No, silly girl. James wasn't my mate. Sure, we were companions and went to each other for our needs, but that was it. I did want to kill you because you took that away from me, but once I saw your father in your house… I just couldn't. I've stayed in the shadows so to speak because of the wolves," she scrunched her face up at the mention of them. "And because I was terrified."

Why would she be terrified? It's not like I could hurt her. I know the wolves could, but a puny little human? No. She continued before I could say anything.

"I'd like to be your friend, Isabella. I want to know your father- though I'm sure you have concerns," she told me.

I nodded, agreeing to having concerns. Many of them of course. She seemed to have read my mind with what she said next.

"I also know you have no reason to trust me, with what you've had happen to you from my kind. I want you to know that Edward didn't deserve you. From what I learned just in that one day, he was a pompous ass with a stick stuck up there. I also think he's a homosexual," she whispered and giggled out the last part. I couldn't help but join in. I thought that many times to with how he kissed me. Sighing, I decided to suck it up. If she were going to kill me, she would have by now.

"Alright, I'll bite," I giggled. She smirked. "I don't trust you but if you were going to kill me, I'm guessing you would have by now. So, I'll give you my cell number. But, I've gotta tell you; my dad is going back to Forks in two days."

"No! He can't! I thought he would move with you. Why does he need to go back to that dreadful town?" she looked panicked.

"I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a long breath. "He's the police chief, he has to go back. He only came down here to help me move in," I explained. She looked so saddened by that, like somebody had just killed her puppy.

"Look, just… I'll give you my number. I was going to talk to him tonight anyways to see if he'd think of moving down here. Call me tomorrow afternoon and we can chat. He's probably getting worried," I glanced over at the table where I had been with him. He was looking around the room, drinking from his beer bottle. I grabbed a napkin and pen sitting on the bar and quickly scribbled my number down then handing it to her. She thanked me, agreeing to call and we said our goodbyes.

Charlie was standing up from his seat when I got back to the table. I told him I was ready, and we were on our way. As soon as we got back to my apartment, I ran up to my room to have a mini panic attack. I thought I was done with vampires! Especially ones I thought were hell bent on killing me, but come to find out want to fucking get it on with my dad! I tried calming down, splashing water on my face and then changing into my pajamas.

Downstairs, my dad was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the television. I sat at the opposite end of the couch, tucking my feet under me and turning toward him.

"Hey dad? Can I ask you something?" I was picking at my nails, not looking at him. I did want my dad to stay close to me, him moving down here would be perfect.

"Sure Bells, what's up?" He turned toward me, muting the T.V. volume.

"I was wondering… why don't you move down here? You've worked your whole life, I'm sure your retirement would cover a few years of rent and anything else. You could sell the house and then have more money…" I trailed off, too nervous to continue. I chanced a look up at his face, which had a sullen look to it. _Shit._

"Bells, I have a job up there… Billy and Jake… I can't just leave them," he told me. "I do want to get out of that town; I've lived there my whole life. But, I just can't imagine doing it."

"Billy and Jacob would understand. As for your job… just retire. They can't make you stay there, dad. Just think about it. I'm sure you'd be so much happier down here. There's so much more! Maybe you could even get a job at the police station here, instead of retiring. Maybe just transfer or something, you know? I won't get to be able to go visit you in Forks, nor you visit here. Just think about it, please?" I finally looked up at him. He was nodding, running his hand over his face. A gesture I had come to learn as a sign of stress.

"I'll think about it Bells, alright? I would love to have a change of scenery, as you put it. But, I'm tired so let's get some sleep alright?" I quickly agreed, jumping up from the couch to hug him goodnight, then headed up to my room.

* * *

><p>My sleep was dreamless, which was shocking considering what had happened the night before. I never expected to see Victoria again, nor for her to be friendly to me if I did.<p>

Rolling over, I noticed it was almost eleven in the morning. _Damn, I slept in!_ I jumped out of bed to go downstairs and get some coffee and breakfast. I was glad I had stocked the fridge the day after arriving here. Charlie was sitting on the couch, bent over the coffee table eating toast.

"Morning dad!" I called out as I walked to the kitchen to get sustenance. I heard a greeting come from Charlie as I filled my coffee cup. Deciding on a bowl of cereal, I fixed one up and joined Charlie in the living room.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until I heard my phone ringing up in my room. I quickly excused myself, and ran up to my room. I didn't recognize the number, but answered.

"Hello?"

"_Isabella? It's Victoria,"_ the voice on the other end let me know.

"Oh, hey. I uh, talked to my dad," I told her.

"_Really? Is he going to stay?"_ I could tell she was excited. Well, sorry sister, your fantasy ain't happening anytime soon.

"Er… no. Not yet at least," I started to explain. "He's going to think about it, see what he can do in terms of his job. I hope he moves here though," I paced around my room. Why am I telling her this? I can't trust her!

"_Oh goody! I'm sorry Isabella, I know you really must fear me. I'm being one hundred percent truthful when I tell you I mean you both no harm, especially your father. He is my mate, I could never hurt him. And you're his daughter, I'd never hurt you either,"_ she told me.

I sunk down to my floor, bringing my knees up to my chest to rest my chin on.

"It's still all hard to wrap my head around, Victoria. You understand, right? I mean, the last time I saw you before yesterday, I was running away from James to avoid being eaten. How about… Saturday night I meet you at the same place as last night? We can discuss things then. My dad is leaving in the morning, he has to be home to return the rental truck. Is that okay with you? Oh, and please, just call me Bella."

"_Alright, _Bella,_"_ she laughed out._"I agree to that. We have much to discuss and I plan on earning your trust. I really hope you will be able to see for yourself how much I really do care for your father. I've been watching over him for a little over two years now, and you included because of who you are to him,"_ she admitted. _"I shall let you go now then, to spend time with him before he has to leave. Be safe,"_ she said, and hung up before I could respond. I shook my head and went back downstairs to hang out with Charlie while I could.

The night flew by quickly, as did the next morning. After seeing Charlie off, I went back to my apartment to clean up and unpack things I didn't know where to put. I busied myself most of the day, then went to get ready to meet Victoria.

After showering, I picked out my outfit carefully. A red and black striped tank top with a black bow at the top, and skull detail on the bottom, along with a pair of black jeans with side lace-up. Since I had become less acquainted with the ground, I decided to wear some thigh high heel boots. I put on some earrings, a necklace, and a gold and ruby stone ring. I decided to leave my hair down and wavy. I applied a smokey eyeshadow, some mascara, lipgloss, then a little perfume. A once over in the mirror, and I decided I was ready. I was partly dressed up so I could be presentable to any guys that could be there. I noticed a few good looking ones the other night and hoped more would be there tonight. I grabbed my purse, checking to see if I had everything I needed in it, which included my new ID card that Alice left and left my apartment to meet Victoria.

As soon as I walked into the bar, I almost ran back out. There was another vampire in here, and it wasn't one I'd met before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Well, my jaw is still in pain and all that. Good news, I get to be pain free in a few days! Yay me! Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter. Next one will be of Bella and Peter meeting for the first time._

_Also, I've gotten some questions as to if this is a Bella/Peter/Jasper story. The answer is no. You will see what happens with Jasper in later chapters. He's my favorite, so he's gotta have some love! I just don't like Alice. _

_I forgot; I have a picture of Bella's car on my profile. I'm adding one of her outfit for when she goes to meet Victoria at the bar as well. _

_Follow my twitter to get updates! amarie990_  
><em>


	6. The Kill

**I am _SO_ sorry! RL has been hectic lately. Plus, I'm working everyday now at a big university. This chapter is like, really short but I wanted to get it out to you all. Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! :D So, I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update again soon, but I'm going to be super busy.**

**As always, I don't own anything to do with the Twilight saga, SM does. I just play with the characters and have them make asses of themselves occasionally.**

* * *

><p>No.<p>

Fucking.

Way.

_It's not possible!_

Stupid fucking sparkle dicks. Why can't they just leave me alone? I thought Victoria was after me to murder me, come to find out she's my father's _mate_!

I do a quick once over of the vampire in front of me, starting with his shoes. Cowboy boots, _motherfucking HOT._ I moved up his long legs, which were clad in dark jeans which included the most ridiculous belt buckle I'd ever seen. His shirt was dark, contrasting with his skin. When I got to his face, I couldn't help but gasp.

**Sex on legs!**

I think I just drooled a little.

**Yeah, you did. There's some spit on your chin. **

_Fuck._

**Wipe it off asshole, you look like you have a mental disorder with that staring!**

_Shut up._

**Nope.**

_Fuck off._

**Whoa, testy aren't we? You know, he's staring at you kind of like you are to him…**

That zapped me back to reality very quickly. Trying to very discreetly, I wiped my chin off and then looked back up at the God in front of me. His red eyes, which were darkening by the second, were staring into my plain brown ones. I finally took notice of his hair, which was a shaggy blonde.

His lips were turned up into a smirk, as if sensing my desire for him.

**Lick him! I bet he tastes good.**

_Shut up!_

**Shutting up.**

"Are you going to eat me?" _I did not just say that!_

**Yes, you did.**

His smirk turned into a full on grin as he licked his lips. My heart rate sped up while he moved closer to my neck, only to whisper in my ear.

"Not yet, but it can be arranged for later," he chuckled. After making some sniffing noises in my hair, he backed up and stuck out his hand.

"Names Peter, sugar. What's yours? And how'd ya come to find out about my kind?" His perfectly sculpted brow rose at the end.

I grasped his hand, feeling a little tingle go between us. _Odd._

"Hot damn," I breathed. _Shit. He heard me I bet! Yep, he did. _

"Your name is 'Hot Damn?" he asked, laughing. _I shall call him Chuckles._

Rolling my eyes, I answered. "No! My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella. And that would be a story I'd rather not talk about in public, as well as ever." I took my hand from his stone one. "Now, are you going to kill me or what since I know your secret? I don't have all night. My friend is supposed to be arriving to meet me here and my father is expecting my call in an hour. What's it going to be?" Whoa, where did that courage come from?

Peter, put his hand on my shoulder and led me to the bar, only to push me into a seat. He sat down gracefully next to me, signaling the bartender over and ordered two shots of Jameson. After pushing one of the shots toward me, he angled his stool to face me.

"Now sugar, I ain't gonna kill ya either. It would kill me. So, how 'bout we get to know each other hmm?"

Is he for real?

"Yeah darlin', I am."

Fuck. I said that out loud.

"Yes, ya did."

I took the shot, downing it. After the taste and burn went away, I looked back at Peter.

"I don't know, every one of your kind uses me as their play thing and then leaves me to die," I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Was that a growl?_

**Yes, yes it was. **

_Well fuck-a-duck!_

I raised my hand, lightly placing it on his arm to shake him out of whatever was happening to him. Shockingly, his eyes went from pitch black to the regular blood red. He looked down to me, anger still on his features.

"Hey, McSnarls, calm your shit. We're in public. I don't think the drunks will notice, but the sobers will. And they know there ain't no animals in here!" I whisper-yelled at him.

The anger morphed into shock, then into amused. Guess I'm a comedian tonight, eh? No sooner had I said that to McSnarls, as I had dubbed Peter, Victoria walked in growling. Here we go again.

"Vic, chill the fuck out. I know you heard what I said to Snarls here, now you calm down!"

I walked away from them, toward the restroom. What the hell is up this Peter's ass, growling about shit left and right? I felt her presence before I saw her. Sighing, I turned toward Victoria to see what she had to say.

"Well, on with it. What's all the fucking growling about?"

"Look… I was worried. I didn't notice him until I was inside, and you were speaking to him. I spoke to him briefly before I came in here. He seems okay, so just give him a chance or what-" I cut her off.

"A chance? A chance at what?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"To... be your friend. I'll be here so if something goes tits up, I can kill him for it."

"Whatever. I just want to get drunk. Let's go," I grabbed her hand and walked with her back to the bar. Peter was still there, a tumbler of dark liquor in front of him. I took my previous seat, Victoria taking the one to my left. The bartender came over to get my drink order, also asking for my ID in the process. After he looked it over and made my drink, I did a little happy dance in my head. I took a sip of my drink and immediately felt better. I could feel Victoria and Peter's heated gaze on me, but I ignored them.

It was after my fifth vodka- cranberry that I started talking, much to McSnarl's amusement.

"So, Peter Piper," I managed to get out between giggles, "What's a girl like me have to do to have some fun around here?"

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

I needed to get out of this house. I was going stir crazy. The Major still hadn't gotten here, which pissed me off. I couldn't do shit about it though, or he'd rip my dick off for starting an argument with him. It was Saturday, and I'd already hunted. Now, I was just sitting in my living room, staring at the fuckin' wall. There was no liquor here, either.

Deciding that sittin' around was just going to piss me off more; I bolted up to my room, throwing on some jeans, long sleeve shirt, and my boots. Maybe I'd find some chick with big tits that I could fuck then drain. Sounds like a solid plan to me. I bolted down to my truck, which started with a roar, and flew down my long fuckin' driveway.

After about ten minutes of speeding down the roads to get to the main strip where the bars were, I slowed down and parked in front of a small bar and grille. I immediately took in the scents around the area, picking up a light vampire scent. It seemed a few days old, so I ignored it and carried on inside.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the sweet scent of what I could only describe as home.

_Mine!_ My inner voice screamed in my mind.

Fuck! That's why I had to come out tonight. Just as I was walking to go find the source of the mouth-watering scent, said mate crashed right into me, literally. Gently steadying her in my grasp, to look her over.

She had soft, long brown hair and eyes to match. A fuck-hot outfit on and lips that were just calling to me. Her tits looked amazing in her top too. I could feel her eyes on me, looking me over. When she got to my face, I saw recognition and heard her gasp.

I hope my mate isn't one of those slow ones. Ya know, the kind that has their mouth hangin' open with a dazed face? She's doin' that right now and drooling a little. I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face at this.

After introducing myself, and learning the beauty's name, she shocked the shit out of me. Being a vampire, that's hard to do. After assuring her I wasn't gonna eat her, not in the way she was thinkin', and shockin' the hell outta me once again, she ran off to the bathroom.

Her friend, who I learned to be Victoria Evans, we started to talk.

"What do you want from Isabella?" she demanded as soon as Isabella was out of hearing range.

"She's my mate," I hissed back. "What do _you_ want with her?" I all but growled back.

She looked dumbfounded. I had to hold back my laugh at her expression. Her eyes narrowed and I have to admit, I was fuckin' scared.

"I am mated to her father, and am very protective over her. She's been through too much," she hissed. "I swear on your life, I'll have your head faster than you can blink if you hurt her. I know who your brother is, and I know where you both are from. Just let me tell you, I'm more lethal than that war whore Maria," she folder her arms across her chest and glared at me.

Well fuck me runnin'. I didn't see that coming. I could hear Isabella making her way back toward us, so I decided to make a deal with Vicky.

"How about we talk about this some other time? I don't want to fuck up my first meeting with her," I pleaded. Christ, I hope Isabella's father ain't this tough. When she got back to Vicky and I, she practically dragged her outside to talk.

I of course didn't miss her conversation with Victoria, and I needed to figure out how she came to be hangin' out with vampires.

**XXX**

After gettin' Perky Tits, Isabella's new nickname, drunk and her friend glaring at me, I decided it was time for some fun away from the bar. The perfect opportunity happened when she asked what there was that was fun to do around here.

"Will you come and dance with me?" I whispered into her ear as I leaned up next to her.

My being so close seemed to shock her, as her body shivered. I guess she couldn't speak again, as she only nodded yes. I put my arms around her waist, slowly dragging her out to the middle of the crowded floor. Pulling her body close, I nuzzled her neck to breathe in her mouthwatering scent. I was so lost in her scent, just as I was about to lick a trail up her neck, when I heard a growl from the bar. _._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry it's so short, as I said before. I also just couldn't figure out where to take this chapter. I have a very good idea for future ones, except this one. Let me know how you like it! _**

_**Also, if it doesn't make sense... sorry. I'm really tired!**  
><em>


	7. Toxic

**Well, here is the first update in what, almost a year? I apologize. I seriously lost interest in all things Twilight. This chapter is I think a little shorter than my previous ones, but the majority of it had been written long ago, I just tuned it up and added to it. I'm so sorry loves! **

**As always, I don't own anything to do with the Twilight saga, SM does. I just play with the characters and have them make asses of themselves occasionally.**

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

See, the thing about us vampires is we get easily distracted. So much that we hardly ever notice another one comin' toward us. And that my friends, is how I got into this.

_After I started lickin' Isabella's neck, she ground herself into me. I was movin' my hands up her sides when another growl was heard. This one was male. _

_**Shit. What the fuck is he doin' here?!**_

The very distinct growl of the Major was heard clearly across the bar, of course not loud enough for mere humans but enough for my ears and obviously Vicky's to pick up. Faster than I thought possible, I had my mate behind me and back into a wall. That clearly sobered her a bit, as I felt her tuggin' on my sleeve.

"Hey! Pssst! Peter Piper! What the fuck?" she whisper yelled at me. I looked back at her quickly, a pleading look on my face as if saying _"Shut the fuck up an I'll tell you in a minute!"_ Which she seemed to understand. In a normal tone, I spoke to Major.

"Hello Major, I see you've found me. What brings you down to the drinking hole tonight?" I tried in a light tone to see if it would calm him down. His mojo vibes could be felt throughout the bar, ranging from Rage, Confusion, Longing, as well as a teeny tiny hint of Amusement probably on my behalf.

Slowly he made his way toward Isabella and I, calculating his steps carefully. Once he finally reached us he growled in warning, for what I could tell is answers. Not wanting to be turned into dust pan garbage, I started explaining.

"So you see Major, I had this inklin' that I should be down here tonight. Didn't know why, of course, but came anyways. When I got here, this little thing literally ran into me. At once I knew she was the one! You know, _the one_. Then I smelt another vamper in here. Names Vicky, she's over at the bar watching us right now lookin' ready to murder ya if ya hurt Isabella."

Major stood for a few seconds lookin' at me, then to Isabella then at me again before laughin'. Full on laughin' with snortin' too.

_**The fuck?**_

"What the fuck Major? What are ya laughin' at?" I growled at him.

He stopped. Suddenly, he looked over at Vicky and jerked his head for her to join us. A few seconds later she was at his side.

"I am sure that Victoria here would know and appreciate the reason I am laughing at your situation Captain."

"What'ya mean Major? Fuckin' spit it out right now!" I growled, becoming tense.

Vicky just started laughin' lookin' between Isabella and Major. I was getting' some serious vibes tellin' me something was up, but not what it was.

"Fuck you guys, what the hell is goin' on?!" I growled and pressed myself back against Isabella. Shit was getting' freaky between Major and Red.

"Pete," I could tell Major was back to Jazz at this point by him callin' me that. "Remember Mind Raper?" he asked me. 'Course I remember that douche. I about had his head on a stake when he tried readin' me when he met me.

"Yeah, what's that fairy got to do with this?" I asked.

"Well, your little Isa there is his **ex-girlfriend**," he emphasized for me.

**No. Fuck no. I will **_**kill**_** that tool bag!**

"I will kill him," I could feel myself growing tense, snarling at the thought of that dick licker touching what is **mine**.

Wait.

Isabella is the girl in Jazz's story. She is the human Mind Raper left for dead to the nomad vampires. She is the one that he wasn't able to get inside the mind of. She is the one with a bunch of wolves as friends.

Fucking kill me now.

Separatin' myself from her tiny form behind me, I turn an look at her to see her eyes closed and some sort of dazed look on her face. Plus, a little more of that drool I saw earlier. _She's in window licker mode again._

"Isabella?" I question, pokin' her in the shoulder lightly. _Don't wanna poke a hole right through her after all._ After gettin' no answer, I decide to try somethin' else.

I lick her face.

That gets the reaction I want.

"What the fuck Piper? Did you just fucking lick my face?" she yells at me, putting a hand on her cheek and wiping the spit off. "Oh hell no. Vick, kick him in the nuts please, I don't feel like having a broken foot."

**Shit. **

**No, not my babies.**

"Too late Cap, she asked and I deliver."

**I said that out loud didn't I?**

"Yes, ya did Cap't." Jazz laughs at me.

"Fuck you!," I shout and dart by Vic just as she's comin' at me. I hear a tinklin' laugh behind me and see Isabella bent over with tears comin' outta her eyes. _She has a beautiful laugh_. **Dammit. Stop with being sappy Pete!**

I reach the outside of the bar and wait a few moments. Jazz shows up with a stupid fuckin' grin on his face. I scowl.

"Well Pete. Bet ya didn't expect that. By the way, she was sniffin' you. Guess she liked your scent," he informs me.

**Well that's good, right?**

_Yes you fucking moron. Your mate likes the smell of you, that means she will like being close to you._

**Ahh, yes. I like the smell of me too. **

_Don't get all stupid with me._

**You're me, I can do whatever I want.**

_Fuck off._

"Hey Pete? You okay? You have this… Constipated look on your face. You ain't tryna shit are ya? It won't work. I remember I tried that once right after I was changed, tried pissin' too. Maria tore my arms off an told me to stop being a stupid moron. I told her that was redundant; she didn't like that too much an tore my legs off too."

…

"Jazz man, I can't even come back with a response to that idiotic story."

"Whatever, but really. Princess in there is Eddy boys ex. I can't wait to tell him!" Jazz clapped his hands together, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. What the fuck am I gonna do man? I can't have a human mate! I'll end up tryna eat her!" I whisper frantically to him. I know somethin' is gonna go wrong with this whole situation.

"Pete man, everything is going to be fine. Isa is fucking ten kinds of badass. She didn't let dick face see, but when he was gone, Emm and I had fun with her. She knows what she got into when she met us. She knows what all of this entails. Don't be scared Pete, it's time for you to move on. Plus, I couldn't think of a better mate for your lame ass," he snickers at the end. Just as I was about to respond, Vick and Isabella join us outside.

"So McSnarles, what was with the face licking? And Jasper! When did your sorry ass get here?" Isabella questioned before running up to Jazz and tackling him in a hug. I growled. _**Mine!**_

Vicky came up behind me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "She's fine, calm down Captain. He is a brother to her just as he is to you." She told me calmly. I felt myself slowly relax and looked over my shoulder to her.

"Thanks Red," I nodded curtly before turning my attention back on my mate and brother. Clearing my throat, although unnecessary, got their attention. "I think we all need to talk, an' soon. I want some fuckin' answers and I deserve them, don't y'all think?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Like I said, I do work full time now and barely have time for myself. I will try and update this story as well as my other one (Glee) when possible. I hope I didn't disappoint and that my writing has become shit. If anybody has ideas to what I can add to this story as it goes, please send them in! I love hearing them and possibly adding them. <strong>


	8. Sweet Sour

**As always, I don't own anything to do with the Twilight saga, SM does. I just play with the characters and have them make asses of themselves occasionally.**

* * *

><p>Victoria decided that Bella was in good hands and told her that she was going to head back to Washington and watch over Charlie. She couldn't stand being away from him this long, even if it wasn't more than a couple days. And even though he won't miss her, she missed him.<p>

"Keep him safe V. I miss him," Bella pouted, hugging Vicky as tight as she could. Victoria nodded before quickly sending warning looks to Peter and Jasper and taking her leave.

Jasper turned to Bella once he knew Vic was out of hearing range and grinned. "So, B. You up for some old memories?"

Bella looked at Jasper confused for a moment, just before catching on. "Hell fuckin' yeah! Let's do this!" she yelled in his face and proceeded to grab his and Peter's hands to drag them with her.

She reached her Mustang that her dad bought her for her trip here and handed her keys to Peter. "I don't know how to get to your place, Peter Piper so you drive. Hurt my baby and I'll find a way to cut you," she threatened before getting into the passenger seat after Jasper climbed into the back. Peter took the driver seat, deciding he could have Jasper pick up his truck later. He wanted to spend some time with Isabella.

Jasper, being the always organized vampire that he is, tapped B on the shoulder to get her attention, and then held up a small glass bowl already packed with the weed he had on him. "Who goes first?" he asked her.  
>"Age before beauty, Jazzipurr," she grinned, then laughed as he scowled at the name she had given him when they had met. Nodding, he then took a long hit before handing it to her. They went back and forth like this until Bella looked like she was going into a Marijuana induced window licking mode.<p>

It was only a few minutes later they arrived at his house. He drove faster than usual, wanting to get home quickly.

He got out of the car quickly, running around to Isabella's side and helping her out. After Jasper was out as well, the three of them proceeded into the house and toward the living room. It was quiet for a few moments before Jasper broke the silence.

"So, I'm just gonna go…" he left before even finishing his sentence.

Peter, clearing his throat unnecessarily, faced Isabella and looked at her expectantly. She only shrugged in his direction.

"Okay, I'll start I guess. What the fuck were you dating that tool Sergeant Tart Face for? He's like, the fairy above all fairies!" he asked, exasperated. Really, what did anybody see in him?

Isabella bit her lip, contemplating what to tell him. She decided on the truth because Jasper would probably rat her out.

"Well you see… My first day at school in Forks, I saw him and for some reason just automatically went into this like "Derp" mode. Maybe his fairy powers did something to me," she added wryly. Anyways, I started speaking with Emm and Jazzipurr secretly. Rosalie didn't know, and Alice never said anything. They treated me like a little sister. Then, Edward decided to be a white knight and try and save me from a freak accident. Sure, I'm glad he did. I didn't feel like being mush just yet. So after that we started dating and I didn't really care, I just went with it. Then I got really bored with him so Emm, Jasper and I set up a plan to get Eddyboy to leave me. It worked a little too perfectly and he made the whole family leave. So after a couple years of barely any contact from Emm and Jazzipurr," she snickered when a loud growl followed the nickname this time. "Anyways, after hardly any contact from those two nutters, I decided I needed a change and here I am. Now, Peter Piper. What is your story. What the hell is your last name even?"

Peter sat there, taking in her summary of the past few years of her life. He really wanted to murder Fairy boy. Deciding he would confer with Major about that later, he focused back on Isabella.  
>"Well, my full name that I can actually remember is Peter Parker." He stopped immediately at the face she pulled. <em>What is wrong with my fuckin' name?<em>

_...Silence  
><em>

"Are you fucking kidding me? Oh my god! Your full name is Peter Parker? Are you Spider-man? Is your special Vamp Power shooting web from your wrists? Is it?!"

Jasper cracked up laughing, unable to stop himself. He came back into the room and sat down on the sofa next to Bella. He looked at Peter, who seemed confused, and laughed even harder. _Shit, Bella being high has to be the best thing ever!_

"Sweetheart, Spider-man isn't real," Jasper told her through quiet chuckles. She looked up at him with big eyes in shock.

"But vampires aren't suppose to be real, yet here you both are. Plus, you guys fucking sparkle. Where is the logic in that J?" she stated bluntly.

Jasper had to agree, she had a point. He wasn't suppose to exist, yet he did. Werewolves and other supernatural creatures existed that aren't suppose to be real. Yet, they all did and lived in secret.

Peter sat quietly. Who the fuck is this Spider person? Jasper seemed to know. Why didn't he? He is suppose to know everything!

"Who the fuck is this 'Spider-man'?" he growled, unhappy he didn't have the knowledge of him, a person who had the same name as him.

Bella and Jasper just looked back at him with blank expressions, blinking. At the same time they blurted out, "What?"

He abruptly stood, knocking the chair he had been seated in backwards. "**Who** is this 'Spider-man' you two are laughing about? What does he have to do with me?" he yelled, fists clenched tightly at his sides. He didn't really want to scare Isabella but her and Jasper were upsetting him.

Jasper turned to Bella and chuckled. "Pete here doesn't like not knowing things. It seems he doesn't know the awesomeness of Spider-Man. Think we should enlighten him Hells Bells?" He grinned at her. Bella nodded in agreement. Jasper then stood up from this seat to look at Peter. "Hey P, be right back. Watch over B here. She's a little crazy when she's high. Oh, and I'll pick up your truck." And with that, he was gone.

Isabella walked over to Peter and touched his arm to get his attention. He looked down at her, letting a small smile grace his lips.  
>"Hey McSnarles, you wanna show me around this bachelor pad ya got here?" She grinned and started pulling him in the direction of the kitchen she had seen when the three of them entered the house. "But first, I need me some food. I know your blood sucking self has some here."<p>

She walked to his refrigerator and opened up the freezer. There she saw a few frozen pizzas, vegetables, pretzels, and, "Jackpot!" she yelled while grabbing a box of bagel bites. She then proceeded to his microwave and set about making her food.

Peter just stood watching his strange human mate. _His? What the fuck?_ He shook his head and sat at the bar he had built a few years back and continued to watch Isabella. She was currently dancing some odd dance and singing a song about lighting. _What an odd duck,_ he thought. Just as the microwave dinged, Jasper came in carrying a couple plastic bags.

"Hey B! I got the movies and some comics. Think he'll get it then?" Jasper laughed. Food forgotten, Bella went out to greet Jasper. Peter grabbed her plate of tiny bagels covered in cheese and followed, ready to see who this fuckin' Spider-man was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Also, I don't own Spider-man or anything to do with him. I just really like him and had to add that tid bit in. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you all for the reviews, they mean so much to me!


	9. Drive

**As always, I don't own anything to do with the Twilight saga, SM does. I just play with the characters and have them make asses of themselves occasionally.**

* * *

><p>After seeing three movies and numerous comic books, Peter was not in a good mood. Sure, the dude was cool and all, but he doesn't want to spend the rest of his days being compared to him. He knows Isabella and Jasper would talk about it all the time now, which pissed him off even more. Those two being friends, not fucking good.<p>

Clearing his throat, Peter stood. "Well then, dipshit one and dipshit two. Good films and comics, but I don't want you fuckin' going 'round callin' me Peter Parker. Or Spider-whatthefuckever his name is," he growled toward Jasper. Isabella looked up at him and smiled and nodded.

"Can I at least do it once a month? Like, I have a set amount of times I can call you it? Please Peter? Please?!" she begged. _Fuck she looks adorable. Her bottom lip pouting, doe eyes looking up at me. How can I say no to her? Ah fuck._

"Alright darlin', you can call me either of those at the most five times a month. Not each. And no more of that cute poutin' shit!" He walked away, and as he did he could hear a deep rumble of laughter, obviously coming from Jasper. "Fuck you J!" he whispered, knowing he would hear him.

* * *

><p>Bella looked over at Jasper once Peter was out of the room. She had definitely missed him. She missed him and Emmett the most of the Cullen's. Seeing him gave her a little sliver of hope that maybe one day she'd see her favorite grizzly brother again, but she wouldn't get her hopes up.<p>

"Jasper?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Can we go and talk somewhere… private?" She saw his lips move, assuming he was telling Peter what was happening. He walked over to her and held his hand out.

"Of course. Follow me," he pulled her to her feet once she had put her hand in his. He lead her out of the back of the house and toward and open lake that looked to be about twenty yards away. Once they were at the edge of the lake, she took a seat on a boulder that looked like it had been placed there for such a time. Jasper chose the grass next to her feet.

"So… How have you really been Jasper? I mean, you seem fine but where have you been? I know you weren't going to attack me that night. I know that sparkle dick was really going to but… I need answers damnit!"

"Bells… I've been alright. It's hard, getting though the days alone. I know I'm not totally alone now that you're here and Pete is here but I wish I had someone for me. I know one day somebody will come around but…" he trailed off, hanging his head. Jasper hated to seem weak, especially about something that could possibly hurt him in the end.

Bella climbed down from the rock and leaned onto his shoulder. "Jas, it'll get better. One day you'll be out having a fun time and all of a sudden when you least expect it… BAM! There she is or he. Whatever works for you," she laughed at the end. She seriously couldn't imagine Jasper having a male mate. But weirder things _have_ happened. _Victoria and my dad. Ugh gross._

"It's okay B. I'll be fine either way. As long as it's somebody I can get along with I'll be happy," he smiled at her and put his arm around her. "Which brings us back to you. What's this all about anyways?" he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

Cheeks slightly pink, she mumbled her answer. "I missed hanging out with just you. And I wanted to talk to you about Emm…" she trailed off sadly.

Running a hand down her arm reassuringly, he laughed. "Oh Belly, he misses you so much. You don't even know. Every day I get a text from him asking how you are, where you are, when he can see you again. Him and Rose actually. She really didn't have anything against you, but that is her story to tell you," he explained.

Nodding, she changed positions and put her head in his lap and looked up at the sky. "I really miss him. I want to see him again but… he left. You left too but you came back. He hasn't even tried to come look for me or contact me," closing her eyes, she lets out a deep breath and wraps her arms around her. "The whole Rosalie thing, that'll take some time. Maybe someday we can be alright but I don't see it happening so soon," she finished and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and chuckled.

"Okay darlin' you can think that. She's goin' to be worse than Ali was. Well, she'll let you choose what you want to wear when you shop at least," Jasper grinned and then let out a full belly laugh at the appalled look on Bella's face.

Standing up, Bella stomped her way back toward Peter's house. "Jasper Whitlock! That is just rude!" she shouted behind her, letting a smile play on her lips.

He laughed again but stayed in his spot. He knew Peter wanted some time with Bella now. He'd let them have it.

* * *

><p>Peter watched as Isabella walked back toward the house. She looked happier than earlier, that made him happy also. He had tried not to listen to her conversation with Jasper but obviously his super hearing posed a problem. Even their whispering and the distance they were from him he could still hear snippets of the conversation.<p>

Hearing how lonely Jasper was, it made him think. He could tell something big was going to happen soon for his best friend. What he didn't know was what it was and when. That frustrated him to no end.

Isabella had finally made her way inside and called out for him. Quickly, he made his presence known.

"Boo!" he whispered in her ear as he snuck up behind her.

"Ahhh!" she screeched, running away from him. After she caught her breath and looked at him, seeing him doubled over in laughter she got mad. "¡A la gran puta! You _are_ Spider-man! Don't fucking sneak up on me with those ninja skills again Peter Parker!" She wasn't really mad at him, but she did want to make him feel bad. She was still human, what if she had a stroke or something?

Peter had the decency to look ashamed. He mumbled out a "Sorry," loud enough for her to hear before sitting on the sofa across from where she had ended up. "Just thought it'd be funny Isabella," he looked up at her, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, well… not cool." She huffed and sat down beside him. "So, what are we going to do about Jasper? I know you heard us out there. Well, some of it probably," she looked over at him.

"I dunno Isabella," she huffed at hearing him call her that constantly. He ignored it. "I know someone's gonna come along soon, I got a feelin' like it is. I wish I knew when and what but I don't," he growled out the last part.

"Whatever Peter. You'll live. When it happens, it happens. I just hate seeing him so sad," she whispered. Maybe she could have Peter think of something that could cheer him up. Maybe seeing Emmett and Rosalie, since they are his only family really.

"Peter…" Isabella looked up at him, smiling widely. Quite frankly, the look scared him. She had a grin so wide she looked like a nutter.

"Yes Isabella?" he asked warily.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Is it killing needle dick? I'll do that," he got excited.

"No." Peter pouted at this.

"Well what is it then?"

"Can you call Emmett and Rosalie and see if they will come visit Jasper? I think that will help him out," she asked, hopeful.

Thinking it over quickly, Peter decided it wasn't a bad idea. Jasper needed someone to be with while Peter tried to get closer with Isabella. Plus, he knew that he missed his family.

"Yes Isabella, I'll make the call a little later, darlin'."

"Thank you McSnarls!" she hugged him quickly before running back outside toward Jasper, leaving Peter to his thoughts once more.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry this took forever. My computer as I said crashed and also I have been working all the time. I've barely had time to myself. So, I know this may be rushed or even short but here it is. If you guys have any ideas- send them my way! I'd love to maybe include them. Also, for Jasper's mate I've had a few suggestions. Keep sending those too!**  
><em>


	10. Carry On

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Stephanie Meyers' work. She wrote the original Twilight Series. I just like to mess with the characters.**

AN UPDATE! Yes! I know, it's been so long. You're all so wonderful though and it makes me smile when I see reviews and follows

So, I've decided to change this up a little. Maybe. Vote! Should I make this into a Peter/Bella/Jasper or leave it as Peter/Bella and still have Jasper looking for a special someone?

Also, thank you to everyone who has followed/reviewed/favorite this story! It means so much to me that you haven't given up hope on me! Well, let's continue, shall we?

There will be a few different POV's in this chapter. One of them is a surprise ;)

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

Phone in hand, I debated on how to make this call. Would Ice Queen and Teddy Bear even answer? I like them, sure but fuckin'come on. They are so damn horny all the fuckin' time I don't know if I really want them here. I can just imagine it now, all my furniture I made myself after the Whore was gone to occupy my time, destroyed.

Ah fuck. Isabella asked me to do it, I've gotta.

Sighing, I scroll though my contacts finding Ice Queen and hitting send. The line picked up after two rings.

"What?!" Ice Queen snapped at me. _Bitch._

"Well hello to you too Princess. I'm doing fine, thank you. I've had a few house guests these past few days that won't leave me alone. I think you know them both," I pause, seeing if she will take the bait. She does.

"Whatever. Who's there? Is Jay there?" she asks in a softer tone. _That's more like it._

"Are you going to play nice with me Princess? I don't have the patience for your attitude today."

"Yes, Peter," she gritted out. _So fuckin' what, it won't kill you to be nice Ice Queen._

"In that case, yes. As well as a tasty little morsel in a human form."

"What the hell? B is there? You hurt her and I'll kill you!" She screamed at me. _Well, looks like blondie was a little dramatic in her first meeting with Isabella. _I could hear Emmett screamin' in the background to know more about Isabella. Great. "Shut up Em! I'll tell you after."

"Yes…Rosalie," _Shit that killed me almost. _"She's here with Jay. They're roamin' around somewhere here chattin' up. What's it to you anyways, thought you hated her?" _Can vampires be bi-polar? Seriously._

"Don't you worry about why I care! Now, get to the point in you calling me!" she growled.

"Well screw you too Princess," I growled back. "I called because Isabella asked me to. Jay is goin' through some shit and she suggested a couple, and I mean just you and your hulk of a husband, come see him," I explained.

"Well, expect us in a few days. Em and I are in New York right now. We have some business that needed attending to. We will be there by the end of the week. Don't tell Jay, I want to surprise him. Please?" she asked quietly. I guess since she's bein' all nice, I can too.

"Sure Princess, I'll keep it between you, me, your hulk, and Isabella as it was her idea," I agreed.

"Yeah, about that… I want answers when I get there." And with that, she hung up.

_Well, that went as well as I had hoped. I have to find Isabella now._

At that, I went outside in search of her and Jay. I found them laughing on the deck, each with a beer in hand. I grabbed the seat closest to Isabella along with the unopened beer on the table.

"So what are you girls talkin' about?" I ask with a grin.

Jay growls while I hear a small giggle next to me. I smile.

"Well, we were trying to decide on what color to pain our nails. Oh, and we were talking about some TV shows we want to watch. There's this one, about two hot brothers that hunt down shit that should make regular people scared, ya know, from nightmares. Anyways-" I cut her off with a loud laugh.

"Okay, B. I get it. What I mean is, what are your plans tonight Jay?" I nod in his direction.

"Uh, well…" _Very eloquent, sir._ "I was planning on stayin' in tonight and catchin' a few shows or movies with B here, like she said…" he trailed off.

_Oh._

"Well what do you think of adding a third wheel to your little party?" I'd join anyways, it's my house, fucker.

"Whatever. It was B's idea. Ask her," he sent a wink in Isabella's direction, which made her blush before nodding.

"Yeah, that'd be totally fine McSnarls!" she grins at me.

_Good._

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

After getting off the phone with that… Neanderthal… I quickly turned to Em to explain.

"It's B. I know where she is!" I practically screamed at him. His face breaks out in a grin.

"Yes! Little sis is finally back on the map! I missed her," he pouts. Poor baby.

"She's with Jay actually. I don't know all of the details, but I am assuming he ran down to Peter's in Texas. I don't know how B got involved but we both know somehow she finds danger," we both laugh, agreeing.

"When are we going there? I want to see her Rosie!"

"A few days babe. We need to finish up here. I told Pete to expect us by the end of the week," I paused. "We'll see her and Jay soon Em. I miss them both. I hate Edward for making us leave."

"I know Rosie, I know. I'm just excited. It's been so long!"

I rolled my eyes and patted his arm affectionately before walking toward our bedroom. "Well, enough talk about our siblings. I have other plans for you, baby," I winked before pulling off my shirt and tossing it at his face.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I finally felt like my life was coming together. Sitting here, Peter next to me and Jasper here, it felt right. The past year of my life had been a whirlwind. There's no denying that. I've met a great person, found a missing piece of my family that had been gone, gotten closer with my father and still get to be close with him, and hopefully it keeps going up from here.

I must have spaced out, as I can see Peter snapping his fingers in front of my face and Jay looking a little concerned.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Where'd you go B? We've been calling your name for a couple minutes now."

_Guess I did really space out. Oops._

"Sorry guys. Just thinking, nothing bad," I reassure them with a smile. They seem reluctant but sit back and both take long pulls from their beers. "So, what were you trying to get my attention for?"

"Well, we wanted to know what you wanted to eat since it's getting to be dinner time and you haven't eaten for a while," Pete stated.

"Oh, um… I'll just cook something up. No big," I go to get up, but he gently pulls me back down by the wrist.  
>"Isabella, I want to cook you dinner. What would you like?" Pete asks. I'm shocked. Does he even know how to cook? "Yes, I can cook," he smirks. Guess I said that out loud.<p>

"Errr… surprise me?" I ask with a smile.

"Sure. Jay, come on. I need my assistant chef," he chuckled before getting up and walking back into the house. Jay got up and followed, pausing in the doorway.

"Relax Bells, you know that I can cook. I won't let him burn anything," he winks at me and slides the door shut.

Well. What can I do now?

* * *

><p><em>So, I know this is a short update but at least it's an update! I hope it makes sense! I'm sorry it's taken so long but 40+ hours of work a week plus kickboxing is kicking my ass. Plus Supernatural kind of took up my time lately ;) Hope you caught the reference in this chapter to it! <em>

_What do you guys think of maybe a One Shot for SPN? Any ideas or requests?_ _X_


	11. Pretender

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Stephanie Meyers' work. She wrote the original Twilight Series. I just like to mess with the characters.**

_**AN:** Hi all! Thank you for sticking with me and supporting me on this journey. It's been almost two years this month since I've started this story! At the end of this chapter there will be an AN I would like you all to read. Nothing bad, don't worry! Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I kind of ran out of ideas for it._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I know if I don't leave Peter's soon, I won't at all. I came down here for a break from all this fucking supernatural bullshit and look what happens! First night in town I see Vicky, the next night I meet Peter and then Jasper shortly after arrives back in my life. I didn't sign up for this shit!

Jay helped Peter fix dinner for me while I waited in the living room. I didn't hear anything breaking or smell smoke so I assumed it was fine. But, after sitting on the couch for so long I decided to get up and wander around the room.

The walls of the living room were a deep red, while the furniture was a light crème colour. It looked very put together. The coffee table and arm chair looked handmade.

_I wonder if Peter Parker made these?_

_**Well, I bet he did Einstein.**_

Shaking my head, I wander toward the kitchen where Jay and Peter were. Sitting alone was really boring. What I see when I enter the room makes my jaw drop.

There is food everywhere, pots and pans all about, and even some kind of liquid dripping from Peter's face. He's staring at Jay like somebody just kicked his puppy.

I burst out laughing. There's just no other reaction I can have at this.

"W-what the fuck happened here?!" I try and stop the few giggles that escaped but couldn't. "It looks like a food bomb went off!"

Jasper looks at me guiltily, while Peter still has this almost constipated look on his face. Jay is shifting on his feet and looks down.

"We had a disagreement," he mumbled just loud enough so I would hear. _Boys._

"About what?"

"…"

"I'm waiting Jasper Whitlock," he knows I'm serious now.

Gulping, he looks up at me; squinting like the thinks I'm going to hit him for his answer. Like it would do any good, I'd break my hand.

"You," is whispered from his lips.

_Me? What about me?_

_**Me thinks Jay and Spidey boy had a little lovers spat over you.**_

_Fuck off._

"Okay, I can't do this. I… I've got to go. I still need to finish unpacking." Moving around back to the living room where my car keys were left, I grab them and head toward the door. "Um, thanks for the food attempt. Jay, since I have your number I'll give you a call. I just… Yeah, okay. Bye."

I ran out to my car and raced down Peter's long ass driveway. I just need some space from all of whatever this is.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I can't believe what just happened. I don't even know why it came out of my mouth. Peter looks fuckin' murderous right now. If I were a lesser man, and human, I'd be shitting myself.

I had been helpin' him cook B some food when it came out.

"_Man, seeing B here makes me remember the shit we use to get into together. I've missed her so much Pete," I look up from the vegetables I was cutting._

"_What did y'all do?"_

"_I don't think we should talk about that, Pete."_

_He looks up at me sharply, eyes squinted and bright red._

"_What the fuck does that mean Major?" he growls._

_**Crap.**_

"_Look, you won't like the answer an' I really don't wanna talk about this with you. It's over anyways Cap," I tell him slowly, backing up from the counter near him. _

_The bottle of dressing that he is holding in his hand suddenly explodes from the force he squeezes it. He's growling and I think I see spit coming out of his mouth as well._

"_You better be fuckin' joking Major," he hisses._

_Gulping, I go to answer but B walks in. _

Now, here we are. Peter and I alone again. He's still slightly growling at me but with a solemn look on his face.

"Look Cap, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find this out. It was before her and dick face got together. Only Em knew. Rosie, Ali, Carlisle, not even Esme knew. I'm sorry man. If I had known she was your mate, hell, if YOU had known, this wouldn't have ever happened. Say something, please man?"

Shaking his head, he gently sets the now crumbled pieces of dressing bottle on the counter in front of him and turns to walk out of the room.

"Just… Give me a little while Jay. I've gotta get my head clear. Can you clean this up?"

Nodding, I set about cleaning up the mess that was initially in the kitchen from our attempt at cooking B dinner, plus the explosion that had just happened.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I'm sitting in the living room trying to find something on TV when Pete comes down from his room.<p>

_At least he doesn't look like he wants to murder me. Yet._

He sits down across from me in his chair an' slowly looks at me.

"Is it over between you two?" he asks.

Nodding my head yes, I reply. "Has been for a few years now. I haven't seen her since we all left Forks. This happened before she was with dick face." Clearing my throat unnecessarily, I continue. "Nothin' will happen again Cap. I'd never go after B now. She's your mate. I might be fuckin' lonely, but you're a brother to me an' I wouldn't hurt you that way."

He nods his head and gets up and goes out to his garage, I assume to work on something. I sink back into the couch and try to clear my head.

* * *

><p>It's only been a few days now that I've been here Pete but I'm getting lonely. I miss having somebody to talk with. B was always there to listen when we could get around Fuckward and Ali. I loved Ali but she was so fuckin' nosey. I'm not going to lie, it makes me feel empty inside. Sure, I left Ali willingly while knowing we weren't even mates to begin with, but I miss having somebody.<p>

It's late in the afternoon and Pete is somewhere around this house while I'm outside. The sun is still out and I've been sitting near this lake of his for hours now just thinking.

When Peter had called me and said something was going to be life-changing for me, I didn't really sit down to think about it. Ali came in, told me that she had seen I was leaving her to head South and that had been it. I don't even know what to do with myself now.

Getting up, I head back inside to find Pete to see what he's up to. He's been in his garage since the other night.

"Pete man, where are ya?" I call out.

Loud clattering comes from a room off his garage that is attached to the house. Was that fucker so distracted he didn't hear me?

"You okay out there Pete?" I asked as I walk toward the noise. Of course he was fine, but that the hell?

"Yeah, fucker. Ya just surprised me. Shut it," he growls when he noticed I was goin' to start laughin' at him.

"Too much B on your mind, hmm?" I grin, trying to break the tension between us.

"Shut the fuck up, douche!"

Shaking my head, I decide now would be a good time to ask him about plans before he immerses himself again in whatever it is he's doin'.

"So I was think-" he cuts me off.

"Hope it didn't hurt too much Jay!" he laughs. _Fucker!_

"Fuck you! Anyway, I think we should go out and do somethin', get out of the house for a while. We've both been up here for a few days. Maybe go hunt or something?" I ask.

Taking a breath and setting his tools down, he looks up at me.

"Sure Jay. I could go for a hunt," he pauses. "But I ain't fuckin' snaking on squirrels. Time for you to get some big boy food."

"You know why I live the way I do man. I can't take the emoti-" he cuts me off, again.

"Then fuckin' change them! You're an **Empath** Jay. You have the ability to do it, ya big baby."

He had a point. But, could I do it? It's been years.

"You can do it Jay. I'll be there anyways. Besides, when we get back, we need to have a talk."

"Yeah. Okay. Uh, let's go then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Hi again! I asked you all in the last chapter if you'd like to see an SPN story happen. Well, even though I got no response that I can recall, I still will be posting one. I'm not sure when it will be up but I am excited to start writing it._

_As of right now, my idea is a series of one shots compiled of Sam and Dean playing pranks on each other, starting from S1- current. I am not sure of the number of chapters._

_These pranks are ones I've done to people, had done to me, and are ones I've been told about in my office and from friends. I will have Cas, Gabriel, Bobby, and a few other characters in this but mainly Sam and Dean. If you have ideas for pranks you'd like to see done, please let me know! I am always up for ideas!_

_Once again, thank you all for your support and the kind words you have sent about this story and the loss I suffered recently in my family. I love you all!_


	12. Night of the Hunter

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of Stephanie Meyer's work. She wrote the original Twilight Series. I just like to mess with the characters. A/N at the bottom! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Hunting a human this day in age is much different from the last time I had done it. Now they all have those cell phones and buttons to call attention to themselves if there is trouble around. Us vampires may be light on our feet, but humans naturally can sense when something is following them.

Finding the perfect prey is difficult, especially in the big cities. You have to make sure you hunt in the suburban wooded areas more than the downtown parts. The more privacy there is, the easier. Luckily, Texas has this.

What I've always loved about Texas is the open space for miles. Being a vampire, it is easier to get to these spots with running.

Peter and I had been running for about fifteen minutes when I caught onto a scent. We were in secluded area outside of Houston. It had to be campers. Slowing to a stop, I get his attention.

"Pete, you smell that?" I ask, crouching behind some overgrown bushes.

Tilting his head, visibly sniffing the air, he replies. "Sure do Major. Half a mile east. A lovely couple having a little fun."

"Fuckin' seriously?"

"Well, that's what they're doin' Jay. We can either go join in or eat 'em. Personally, I'm cravin' some post-coitis pheromone blood. What'ya say?"

_This is what my life has come to. Allowing Pete to coerce me into drinkin' from a couple just looking to have some fun. Why the fuck didn't I make him try squirrels?_

Nodding my head in the direction of the campsite, I take off. I can hear Pete growl behind me, "I get the fuckin' chick man!"

"Not a chance! You got Bells now. Your meals are strictly dick now, asshat."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It's been a few hours since I've left Peter's home. I kind of got lost trying to drive back to my apartment.

_Guess I should invest in a map. Whoops._

When I finally made back to my place, I wanted to just rest and call it a day. But, alas, fate was a bitch. As soon as I walked through my front door, my phone rang. Looking down at the caller ID, I saw Angela's name flash across the screen.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked, answering.

"Bella, um... crap." She paused. "Do you think I could come down and stay with you for a week or so? It's just... I got in a huge fight with my mother and I want to get away. I really don't want to go stay with Jessica plus I miss you. I know yo-" I cut her off.

"Angela. Breathe." I hear her take a deep breath on the other end. "Now, sloooow down. I thought Jess talked fast but damn. What the hell was that? And yeah, of course you can come down here. I've got a spare room you can stay in."

"Really? You don't mind? I just need to get out of Forks before I go insane."

"Yeah, of course. You can stay as long as you want. I mean, I have classes starting in a week but that's not a big issue. I miss you too, so yeah. Come down here!"

"You are seriously the best. I'm going to book a flight right now and text you my information. I'll need you to pick me up, is that okay?"

"Well duh, I don't expect you to get a cab, woman." Laughing, I walk into my kitchen to look for some food. I never did get to eat at Peter's...

"Ange, I have so much to tell you. So hurry it up and get your ass down here!"

"I will, I will! Calm down lady! I'll let you know soon. Bye!"

"Bye," I replay, ending the call.

Setting the phone down on the counter, I go to my fridge.

"What the fuck? Why are you empty? I thought I just bought food!" Clearly, I need to go grocery shopping. I hate this.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the grocery store, it seems pretty packed. This is not going to be fun. Humans hunting in their natural habitat. Processed food and organic fruits. How fun.<p>

After parking my car and heading inside, I grab a cart and slowly try to ease my way around the people that decide it is okay to just stand in the middle of the aisle and stare.

_Seriously, get the fuck out of the way. _

After going through most of the aisles and dropping things in my cart -some I need and some I don't- I head to the checkout to pay.

Just like every grocery store I've been to, even in Washington, there are two lines open with about 30 people waiting in line. I don't understand the store logic for this.

Taking my chances, I select a line and wait until I finally end up at the register.

"Did you find everything?" a pimpled faced kid, who looks like he is in his junior year of high school, with the name tag reading "Hi! My name is Caleb!" asks.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," I reply.

_I guess I can be nice to him. Can't be a total bitch all the time._

"Wow, you aren't from around here, are ya?" he asks, his Southern accent playing out the sentence.

"No. Washington." Short answers. Usually that gives the hint of 'DO NOT KEEP TALKING TO ME'

"Oh wow. Never been there. Looks like a wet place. What're ya doin' down here?"

_Guess not._ "School." Finally, he finishes scanning my items through and has them bagged.

"Neat! Oh, your total is thirty-four oh nine. Cash or card?"

"Uh, cash." I hand over two twenty dollar bills, hoping he gets the change done quickly. I just want to get out of there and back home.

"Here ya go! Five ninety-one is your change. See ya around miss!"

"Thanks." I reply, pushing my small cart away and outside to my car. _Not likely. _

After getting my bags into the car, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**Ange**

_**Hey! My flight will arrive at 11AM your time tomorrow. I'll text you when I land. Thank you so much B! Xo**_

Hitting reply, I type out my message.

_**Ange, of course. You're my best friend. I'll see you then. X**_

Finally, I head home. I just want dinner.

Fucking grocery shopping. Hunting, human style.

* * *

><p>Author note: SO! Here is the new chapter. Basically, it is just a filler for the next one. I have a few things planned for it. As you can see, Angela is heading down there. This doesn't necessarily mean I am doing this to have her as Jasper's mate. That is still up in the air as of now... I know, all this time and I still haven't decided. Sorry! Y'all will know as soon as I do ;)<p>

I do apologize if this chapter is very... dull. I tried to make it livelier but eh.

Doing a 3 day detox drains you. Just an FYI. Writing this while on said detox is a bad idea. Especially writing about food. BAD MISTAKE. ):

Well, thank you all for sticking with me. I'll hopefully update this soon. Xx


End file.
